Here's Your Gift
by AwkwardTurtle007
Summary: Ben's back, and he finds himself falling in love with Felicity, as his 'gift' to her. But does she return his affections? Or is she falling for Ben's schoolyard bully? Felicity/Ben
1. Chapter 1

_Felicity_

Felicity Merriman missed one man and one man only. The last time she saw him was six years ago, when she was ten years old. Now, the ache was worse than ever, and as she sat darning some clothing, she wished he was here, to talk to her and make her laugh. The last time she had received a letter from him was almost six months ago, and she didn't know what happened to him. The war was over-surely he would've sent her a letter and told her that he was coming home? Surely, he should be home by now?

"You're very quiet today, Lissie," Nan said from her place across the room. "What is the matter?"

Felicity put down the dress she was darning for Polly and sighed. "Nan," she started, "do you remember Ben?"

"Yes, I do," Nan responded, while continuing her sampler. "Why do you ask? Do you miss him?"

"Aye," Felicity responded, picking up the dress. "I miss him, 'tis true. But, don't you think it is odd that we have not heard from him for almost six months?"

"Perhaps he is visiting his family," Nan suggested. "Or-or he has gotten lost because he could not remember where we lived."

"Oh, Nan," Felicity sighed as she finished darning Polly's dress and moved on to William's breeches. "I do not think that Ben will forget where we lived. He was apprenticed to Father, after all."

Nan was silent. Felicity sighed and started on a tear on William's breeches. She wished Ben would come home. She missed the way he made her laugh, the way he cheered her up when she was crying. She especially missed the first letter he gave her, the first one that he had snuck under her pillow before dawn, the day he ran away. She had it memorized.

_Dear Felicity,_

_I know you might never forgive me for this, but I am joining the militia. I know you will resent me for not giving you a proper farewell, but I would like for it to be a clean break, one where you will not be crying for days after my departure. Well, knowing you, Lissie, you probably won't, but still, just in case._

_Know that I have the prospect of dying, Lissie. Know there is a chance that I might not come back. It will hurt even more if that happens, but I know you must know that the prospect is still there. Your father already knows-I have his blessing to fight. Give William a hug, Nan a kiss, and Polly a smile for me, Lissie. You will receive your gift if I come back, but if I do not, know you have one thing that you should always treasure: my friendship to you. I miss you already, and I have not even been gone a minute! Always remember me. You must remember._

_Good-bye,_

_Ben_

Felicity read the letter every day, more often when she first received it. The wound Ben had left still hurt, but not as bad as it did when he had first left. However, she was certain today would change. It had to.

"Felicity," Mother called, "how are you on the darning?"

"I am working on William's breeches, Mother," Felicity called back, then placed her darning down and stepped into the kitchen where her mother was. "Why? Do you require my assistance with making dinner?"

"Oh, no," her mother replied. "It's just that William came back for a few minutes, and told me that you are wanted at the store. He wouldn't tell me why, he just said it was 'a surprise for Lissie.' Can you go and see what he wants?"

"Certainly, Mother," Felicity responded. "I must feed Penny and Patriot first though."

"All right, Felicity," Mother responded. "Can you be quick about it, though? Polly wants to go too, and you know her, she won't wait patiently for long." Felicity sighed inwardly, but nodded, and rushed out to feed Penny and Patriot. They snuffled at her happily as she poured the oats into their trough.

"There we go," Felicity said happily. "Now, I have to go, but I promise I'll be back later." Felicity dashed off to the house, grabbed Polly, and made her way to the store.

"Lissie," Polly started as they were about ten feet away from the store.

"Yes, Polly?" Felicity asked.

"Why do you think Father wants you at the store?"

"I honestly do not know, Polly. Perhaps we will find out at the store, yes?"

"Yes," Polly responded, interlacing her fingers through Felicity's. Felicity opened the door to the store, and who she saw made her heart leap with joy.

"Ben! Oh, Ben!"

**A/N: What? I always loved this pairing, and I still have the doll and the book sitting around my house. Anyway, it's crappy, I know, but review, or-*brings out all the Phoenix Wright murderers excluding Godot* these guys will come after you. So review, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pansyphoenix: Oh don't worry, I will update. I might not update as often as I might like (or you might like) but I have the bane of my existence…school. And yay for getting people hooked!**

**Fab: Oh, next chapter is coming!**

_Ben_

He held his arms out for her. She ran into his arms. "Lissie," Ben murmured. "Oh, Lissie, Lissie, Lissie. I have missed you so." But Felicity stepped away from his arms, looking cross.

"Well, you might've had the decency to _write_ Benjamin Davidson-Polly, don't touch that. Father's calling for you, can't you hear him?-and I've been worried sick these last six months. I've been having sleepless nights, I couldn't eat-and I thought you were dead!" Felicity hollered.

"Felicity—"

"If you had written one letter, _just one_, I'd know you were alright. But oh, no, you were too busy having fun with your friends you made with the militia, and didn't care about the friends you left behind _here_!" Felicity stopped, breathing hard. _I am in deep trouble with her_, Ben thought grimly.

"Felicity, please," Ben begged. "Just give me one minute to explain what happened in those six months. I'm sure I could do it." Felicity frowned.

"Fine," she said. "But you must hurry, Benjamin. My patience doesn't last forever."

_She called me Benjamin. That certainly stings_, Ben thought, before launching into his story. "After it was over, we simply could not believe it. Some of us started making our way home, but others stayed, in order to celebrate. We had finally become a country. I had wanted to leave, but some of the men insisted I stay, and I did so, albeit reluctantly."

"Keep going," Felicity said.

"Then, after much insistence on my part, I was finally able to leave, and began to make my way back to Williamsburg. I could not get a horse, so I had to walk. However, on my way, my mother spotted me. And she kept me in her home for the remaining six months."

"Highly doubtable," Felicity said.

"She hadn't seen her last child for almost seven years, Felicity." Felicity softened a little bit. Good, he had finally gotten through.

"Out of all the children in your family-you were the only one to survive?" she asked softly. Ben bobbed his head once.

"My older brother, Thomas, died of yellow fever when I was only a babe, then my oldest sister, Martha, succumbed to scarlet fever. Then, Anne died of smallpox, and the twins, Bertha and Samuel died of consumption and whooping cough, respectively. My father is dead, also. He was killed in the French and Indian war." Ben said all of this so calmly, but his lower lip wobbled. He hated being reminded of the fact that it was only him, and his mother (and some cousins) that were still alive. It made him feel weak. It also was a cruel twist of fate, in his opinion-the older ones all dying of some disease, and the baby being the only one to survive.

He was going to say something to Felicity, but Polly ran out of the back room, carrying a doll. "Oh, Lissie, isn't it wonderful? Father says I can keep it. Isn't she pretty?" Felicity was now too distracted with her little sister to pay any attention to him. Ben sighed. He would have to give Felicity his gift quick-before some other lad stole it from him.

**A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter is short and not very good, and I have so many historical inaccuracies it's not even funny—but it's about midnight here, and I need to get up early tomorrow. Reviews are love.**


End file.
